


Dr. Ziegler

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Medical, Medical Kink, Pregnancy, Situational Humiliation, ob/gyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | Shortficanon requested: pharmercy medical kink
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Dr. Ziegler

**Author's Note:**

> based on this ["TIFU by having a happy ending during a pelvic exam"](https://i.dailymail.co.uk/1s/2019/11/27/09/21523140-7730435-The_mother_to_be_explained_that_since_being_pregnant_she_has_bee-a-272_1574845358937.jpg) post
> 
> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Alright,” Dr. Ziegler began pleasantly with the tone of someone who was just about ready to wrap up things up. It looked like this was going to be a quick and easy doctor’s visit after all. “I’d like to do an internal pelvic examination, and then I can let you go.” 

Ah. So, they _weren_ ’t wrapping things up, then. Fareeha should have expected as much. These last nine months had been filled to the brim with all kinds of doctor’s appointment, one after another. She was used to being poked and prodded very thoroughly by now. She thought today she would get off easy, but of course that wasn’t the case. 

As Dr. Ziegler went to wash up and put on gloves, Fareeha levered herself up from the chair she was sitting in, careful of her swollen belly. She began to take off her pants and underwear. In the beginning she had been a lot shyer. She had willingly taken hospital gowns and privacy blankets, waiting for the nurse or doctor to step outside so she could change by herself. Yeah, Fareeha wasn’t really worried about that anymore. She’d had so many stranger’s hands inside of her, feeling around, what did a little nudity matter? 

Besides, Dr. Ziegler wasn’t a stranger. Not anymore. She had been Fareeha’s regular OB/Gyn for the last six months. It took her a couple tries to find a doctor she liked but with every appointment she felt more and more glad that she had found Dr. Ziegler. 

Dr. Ziegler was calm, and cool, and reassuring about everything. She had this charming smile too, all soft and sweet. It crinkled the corners of her pretty blue eyes and made her look like some kind of angel… 

Oh no. There Fareeha went again, crushing on her doctor. She really needed to stop. It was bad enough that Dr. Ziegler was so hot. Fareeha really didn’t need to be fanning any flames of attraction. 

“Can you manage the exam table yourself, or do you think you need a hand?” Dr. Ziegler asked, retrieving lubricant from the cabinet above the sink. 

“I’m good, thanks doc,” Fareeha assured, but she sounded way more confident than she felt. 

She was usually so capable but being this pregnant made everything annoyingly difficult. She couldn’t believe how fast she had turned into a waddler who walked around with a hand on the small of her back, complaining about her swollen feet. She had never intended to become a stereotype, but it happened anyway. 

Thankfully she was able to manage the exam table on her own. Moving gingerly, she climbed onto the cushion and laid back. She had to lift her head up to look over the massive raised bump of her belly to find the stirrups and slot her legs into place. Dr. Ziegler didn’t bother with a stool to sit down on and, since this wasn’t an external exam, she didn’t need the light. 

“Ready?” Dr. Ziegler asked, situating herself comfortably between Fareeha’s spread legs. She uncapped the lubricant and spread it over her gloved fingers, rubbing it in with her thumb. 

“Ready.” 

It wasn’t until Dr. Ziegler’s two fingers were lined up and gently pressing in that Fareeha realized that she really wasn’t ready for what was about to happen at all. Then Dr. Ziegler’s fingers were sliding home, and as a hot rush of pleasure washed over her she knew it was too late to do anything but tense up and swallow a gasp. 

Fareeha had been… especially sensitive lately. It was apparently pretty normal, something that happened sometimes with pregnancies. Penetrative sex had always felt good but now, in her third trimester, all it took was a little friction with her inner walls and she was shaking and coming. It was almost embarrassing how easy it was for her to get off on it. 

She didn’t think she would have a problem here at the doctor’s office though. This was clinical, a professional setting. Except apparently it wasn’t clinical enough to turn her off; this was very much a problem. 

Dr. Ziegler began twisting her fingers, feeling around in the way doctor’s do, and Fareeha gasped again. Oh no. Oh no, oh no. She bit her lip, trying to catch her breath and ignore the shockwaves of pleasure that just the shift of fingers sent through her. 

“Are you alright?” Dr. Ziegler asked, hesitating. 

Fareeha took a deep breath. “Yeah, I…” She tried to think of an excuse, but she couldn’t. She was so focused on everything else happening to her body and trying not to show her response to any of it that words were beyond her. “Yeah,” she said again. 

Dr. Ziegler seemed to think she was causing some kind of pain. “Just relax,” she encouraged. “Let me know if any of this hurt.” She flashed that soft smile of hers, reassuring and kind, and that just made everything so much worse.

There was no pain at all, of course, just more pleasure. Fareeha didn’t want to get off on this. Really, she didn’t. She tried to resist it. It appeared she had no choice in the matter because the more Dr. Ziegler pushed and palpated and stroked at her inner walls with those knowing fingers of hers, the closer Fareeha came to orgasm. Until it wasn’t just close, it was crashing down around her, coursing through her.

Worst of all, she was completely incapable of hiding it. In her attempt to cover her heavy breathing, a strangled wine escaped her throat. She tensed so hard in the stirrups that her legs began to shake, and the metal creaked. Dr. Ziegler had to be able to feel her clenching up tight around her fingers. She came hard and there was no denying it to anyone what had just happened. 

Fareeha turned beet red almost immediately, a hot flush covering her entire face. She didn’t even try to open her mouth and make an excuse for herself, she just laid there, wallowing in her embarrassment. 

“…Don’t worry,” Dr. Ziegler chimed in, after a long, awkward moment. “It’s common to be extra sensitive during pregnancy. You’d be surprised how often patients orgasm during exams like these. I’ve seen it all, you have nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

As reassuring as that was, Fareeha couldn’t just magically be not ashamed. “Sorry,” She croaked, because apologizing seemed like the thing to do in that moment. 

Dr. Ziegler pulled her fingers back out, stripping off her gloves and tossing them away in the nearby waist basket. “Well, the good news is everything feels normal.” 

There was that at least. 

Now that the exam was over, Dr. Ziegler helped her to sit up. It was harder to do with a massive pregnant belly in the way, and Fareeha willingly took the hand offered to her. She couldn’t quite manage to look her doctor in the face though. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to do that ever again.

“I’ll let you get dressed, but I think we’re good to go here. I’ll see you again in two weeks, alright?” 

Fareeha nodded and swallowed. She was still blushing hard and very pointedly looking away. She still had a whole month of her pregnancy left, at the very least. A whole month of dealing with the insanely beautiful doctor who had coaxed her into coming on the exam table. Hopefully by their next appointment she would be able to look Dr. Ziegler in the eye again. 

…If not, this was going to be a very long end to what felt like an already long pregnancy. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
